


Alternative Story Line for Season 3.

by IGotTime



Series: Beth and Rio Season 3 [1]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotTime/pseuds/IGotTime
Summary: The pregnancy story line did not work well with me. If they were going to add that to the story line, it had to be real.Everyone was also frustrated with the long running hate game between Beth and Rio in season 3 it looks like there is no way they could come back from it after Beth shot Rio.I wrote this in order to settle the uneasiness I felt for season 3.I know some people wanted Beth to be really pregnant so I decided to write that version of season 3.
Relationships: Beth Boland & Ruby Hill & Annie Marks, Beth Boland/Dean Boland, Beth Boland/Rio
Series: Beth and Rio Season 3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143278
Comments: 26
Kudos: 102





	1. Baby Daddy

Rio's phone rang at 2:48 am. It was Beth. He knew it must have been important because Beth was avoiding him at all costs. She was afraid of him, and she should be, after all she had shot him.....put three bullets in him.

_What's up Elizabeth?_

_I...I don’t know who else I can call she said with a very shaky voice. No one else knows I am pregnant. I have some cramping...._

Rio’s tone completely changed.

_Okay hold on, I will be right there._

Rios heart sank. He was dressed and was on the road in minutes. On the drive to her house, his head was swirling with so many thoughts. He couldn't stop thinking of the heart beat he heard at the doctor's office last week. Rio had gone to Beth's house that day, full of anger. He was going to find out if she was lying to him yet again but she wasn't, she really wasn't, Beth was pregnant. However, he wasn't going to accept the pregnancy yet until he had the results of the paternity test he insisted on. 

When Rio arrived at Beth's, the lights were on and he found Beth sitting on the sofa her knees pulled up. Her eyes were red, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. She had been living in fear of Rio since the moment he appeared at the bar still alive, yet right now, he was the only person she wanted.

Rio's heart softened when he saw her sitting there. Damn that woman, how she did this to him. But he put those thoughts aside and reached out his hand to her.

_Come on mama we have to get to the hospital._

Beth felt an immediate calm when she saw him, not fear. The warmth of his hand, rushed through her. The man who had so much anger last week, was gently helping her up. He put his arm around her and Beth couldn't help but lean into to him. It felt so good to touch him again.

Walking to the car Rio could smell the fresh scent of Beth's hair, the scent he wouldn't allow himself to remember. That scent that was her. It felt good to feel the softness of her, to have his arm around her. The anger towards her kept fading away. When he got Beth into the car, he leaned over and buckled her in. He paused and looked in her eyes for a moment. All Rio could see was a woman scared, not of him though, scared of losing the baby. His anger faded more.

Beth took a deep breath after Rio buckled her in. She looked into his eyes and she didn’t see that burning anger any more. He looked genuinely concerned. She closed her eyes and an overwhelming sense of guilt swept over her. She caught her breath, put her hand to her mouth with the vision of Rio laying on the ground, blood coming out of his mouth. She glanced over at him and the tears started to flow.

Rio reached over and took her hand in his….concerned by the way she gasped and closed her eyes.

_What is it? are you in more pain Elizabeth?_

_No, that's not it._

_What do you mean?_

He looked at her puzzled.

Beth shut her eyes and whispered.

_The guilt, the guilt is too much...it's eating me alive, you have no idea how much._

Rio cut her off.

_Don’t Elizabeth, not now. We have to be calm. This is all that is important right now yeah?_

Beth sat back, closed her eyes and nodded yes, then squeezed Rios hand back.

He had said we, he said we, and her heart lifted a bit.

Beth took in a deep breath.

 _Rio, I am so glad you are here with me._

Beth watched Rio as they waited for the doctor. She felt a sudden warmth run through right through her. How did they do this to each other, how did they end up here? They were such a mess. 

Rio came and sat on the bed. He put his hand up and gently brushed her hair behind her ear, and looked into her eyes, in exact the way he had before. Beth reached up and squeezed his hand.

  
_How are you doing Mama?_

  
_The cramping is not as bad now._

  
_That's good mama, that's good._

Rio let out a sigh of relief. 

Beth had blood work done when she arrived, and they were waiting for the doctor to do an exam and an ultrasound.

As Beth laid back, she couldn't help but think of a week ago hearing the babies heartbeat for the first time. Only this time Rio was not across the room glaring at her, he was right beside her holding her hand. Beth’s heart skipped a beat when the doctor turned the screen so only he could see it. When he started the scan, she held her breath waiting...hoping to hear a heartbeat.

Panic started to rise in her, she looked at Rio. She had never seen that look on his face before. What was it? Fear? She had never seen fear in his eyes ever, not even when she shot him.

Then she heard it…..and Rio heard it.

The Doctor turned the monitor and pointed to the baby’s little heart beat. Rio swallowed hard, Beth's eyes filled up with tears again but tears of relief.

The nurse brought in the lab work and handed it to the doctor. He told them that everything looks fine. Cramping is not unusual in the first trimester and happens simply from the uterus growing and increased progesterone levels. Beth's blood work was perfect. But he advised Beth to take it easy for a week, rest up, and no sex until she sees her doctor just to be on the safe side.

Without thinking, Rio pulled Beth to him and held her in a warm hug.

Beth melted into him, not wanting to let go and whispered to him.

_The baby is fine Christoper....thank God._

Rio caught his breath when she called him by his real name and held Beth even tighter. 


	2. Damn you Elizabeth Boland.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Rio's Perspective of their current relationship.

Rio and Beth left the hospital just after 5:30 am. Rio could see Beth was exhausted. Truth was, he was tired too, he felt drained. When they got back to her place, Beth wanted to take a quick shower and change out of her clothes.

  
_Alright, mama, you need to rest like the Doc said. How about I make us something quick to eat while you shower, then you head to bed yeah?_

Beth smiled and nodded at Rio. As she headed to her bedroom she couldn’t help but remember the last time she told Rio she was taking a shower. She had told him he should leave, get out of her bed. It still leaves a bad taste in her mouth. But what choice did she have? Dean was going to take her kids and keep them from her.

Rio was so passionate, giving, and totally in tune to her and her body that afternoon. It wasn’t just sex, it felt more than that. Rio had stirred up something in her she never knew existed. Yes, the sex was the best she had ever had, but it was more than that, it the connection she felt to him, it was so strong she had to wash the bedding after he left, washing off everything they had done that afternoon so she could move on. It also made her feel so empty inside. But she had told herself again, she had no choice.

Beth felt tears welling up in her eyes as she was getting into a fresh pair of pajamas. When Beth came back into the kitchen. Rio had made her toast and tea.

_Come on moma, eat a little something._

Beth sat beside Rio and put her hand on his and said, thank you.

RIO drank up his tea but he couldn’t help feel so many things sitting beside her. When she touched his hand his insides felt a warmth rush through him. Her hand was always soft and warm. He had worked very hard the past few months keeping those kind of thoughts of her out of his head whenever they tried to creep in. He had been so angry at her, she had forced his hand to have to ‘deal’ with her, something that he was in complete conflict with. If it had been anyone else they would have been handled by now. But for the moment he didn’t want to think about any of that. There was just too much to work through. Right now, they both needed a reprieve from it all.

Beth yawned, breaking Rio out of his thoughts.

_Aight mama. Time for bed. I am going to lay down on the sofa, stay with you to make sure you are okay._

Beth stood up and looked him in the eye, grabbed his hand.

_You don't need to stay of the sofa unless you want too, I prefer you sleep with me._

Beth didn’t want to be in any moment except the one she was in right now with him. There was a mountain of issues between them, and they could just wait. Thankfully Rio didn’t resist.

Beth climbed into bed, and for the first time in a long time, she wasn’t filled with fear or worry, for the moment her mind was free. Rio took off his shirt and pants and crawled in beside her. She pulled his arm and put it around her waist. Rio snuggled in closer to her, and slipped his hand down to her tummy and rubbed it softly. Within minutes Beth was falling into a deep sleep.

*****

Rio had woken up to his phone buzzing….he quickly grabbed it not wanting to wake up Beth. She had barely moved since she had fallen asleep. Her strawberry blonde hair sprawled out on the pillow beside him.

Rio checked the time, it was after 11 am. He had a message from Mick.

_Hey boss, where are you at?_

Rio texted back to Mick

_All good here, what’s up?_

_We need to meet up at some point, need to update you on a few things._

Rio knew what he was talking about. The girls had been busy trying to branch out on their own once they had thought he was dead. Damn her.

And just like that….it was all back. The problems between them were still right there.

Rio told Mick he would catch up with him later.

Rio laid back listening to Beth breath softly, her chest moving up and down. Damn she was beautiful, her flawless skin, her blonde flowing hair, her big blue eyes, her full lips, her voluptuous, curvaceous body that she was shy about when he was with her right in this very bed that afternoon she invited him over. Her voice was soft, she was soft, she was warm and soft. Damn her.

That last afternoon he had been in her bed always brought out mixed emotions in Rio. It was incredible. The way she responded to him, how she said his name, touched him, looked at him. It was incredible until she kicked him out. She dropped the money on her night stand, coldly told him to go. That cut deep. Way more deep then he could ever admit to himself. Damn her again.

Rio had noticed how attractive Beth was the first time he had seen her. When he and his men came back to her house to get the last of his money they owed him, she showed guts. She called him out, even though she was terrified. She had a gun put to her head and she called him an idiot…..she really called him an idiot! Right then and there he knew she was trouble and he couldn’t help but like her.

This same woman had the nerve to break into his loft. He was watching her from his security camera, amused. The moment she started to go through his night stand, was the moment Rio stepped in to interrupt her. There was only one thing he didn’t want her to find and it was a small velvet pouch that held her string of pearls, the ones she had left on the door knob. When Rio had shown up to her house that night, to ask what she wanted, he felt a jolt between his legs as he watched the way she sipped her bourbon. Her beautiful full lips.

Yup, she was going to be trouble.

Rio has had women throw themselves at him. Some of them made up perfectly. But that was the difference between them and Beth. They had too much makeup, perfect hair, fake nails, botox lips, round silicone fake breasts, flat asses, the straight waists, the hip bones that stuck out. Then there was Beth. He loved her curves, the softness of her body against his, her imperfections were perfect to him. Her breasts were real, full…..she was real. She was intoxicating to him.

That night she was with Dean, he will never forget how she looked at him across the bar. God he wanted her so badly he ached inside. This woman lied to him, got in his way, made messes he had to clean up, had him arrested. He had hated her sometimes but that night, he knew she wanted him the way he wanted her….nothing else mattered in that moment.

She let him give her what she needed, he followed her lead, he knew he fulfilled something in her Dean never ever had. The way she let herself go, the breathless release of her voice in his ear, the way she held onto him tight, the way she wrapped her leg around his waist. It wasn’t the perfect place, but it was perfect.

Damn you Elizabeth Boland.

Rio’s phone rang, snapping him out of his heavy thoughts. As he answered it as fast as he could, he felt Beth stir beside him and roll over.

Beth was half asleep but she could hear Rio on the phone.

_Okay, thanks Doc._

He turned and looked at Beth. She knew who it was on the phone. 

_You got the results.....the baby could only be yours Christopher._

Rio laid back and pulled her over onto his chest and hugged her.

He knew deep down inside it was his. He could feel it. 

Feeling her warmth all over his body, Rio had to reconcile in himself that the woman who shot him three times is having his baby. He knew by how scared he was of her losing the baby how much he wanted it. How messed up was that? The woman he had so much anger for, the woman who has messed up his life, the woman who hurt him, yes, he finally could admit she hurt him badly...the woman who makes his heart pound whenever he sees her, the woman who has kept her feelings for him to herself, the woman who confuses him, the woman who lies to him, the woman who should have been dealt with for shooting him, the woman laying him his arms right now, is the woman he wants to protect more than anything else in this world.

Damn you Elizabeth Boland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter I will give us a view of Beths feelings. They still have a long ways to go.


	3. The Two Faces of Rio.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth is actually following her Doctors orders and is laying low. The house is quiet, she is tired and for the first time in months, she starts to face what has happened.

Beth lay on her sofa, and rested, just as the doctor ordered. Dean was still at his Mom’s with the kids. They were going to stay the week. She had told everyone she was simply exhausted and needed rest. It wasn’t hard to convince Dean. He could see she was not herself for a while, she wasn’t sleeping well or eating properly and seemed so tired all the time. He thought it was because she working a lot of hours at her new job and juggling the kids.

Rio had stuck close by to her since they came back from the hospital but he had leave to take care of some business.

As tired as Beth was, she couldn’t sleep when he wasn’t there. Whenever she shut her eyes, things creeped into her head. Where were they going to go from here?

Rio had been treating her more like he had before she shot him. He touched her again, was always aware of her presence, but she could feel there was a line he wouldn’t cross now.

Beth remembered when she found out she was pregnant, she cried. She felt so alone.

There was no doubt Rio was the father, the man who had shot Dean, held a gun to her head so many times. The man who had kidnapped her, wanted her to kill an FBI agent.

But there was the other side of him. This was also the man who looked at her in a way no other man has. He could literally make her body tingle with that look. The way he gently moved his finger down her face to move her hair behind her ear….the way he touched her, the way he smelled, so clean and fresh….his scent. The way he made her feel when they were together in her bed.

Just being near him would stir up feelings in her, just as looking at his strong hands, his dark eyes, his sensual mouth, and listening to his voice.... A voice she thought she would never hear again, until he sat down beside her that night in the bar instead of Rhea.

Annie and Ruby had thought Beth was acting very strange after she had shot Rio. She was very nonchalant about it, almost robotic. They sat at her table, looking at each other when she smiled and said “he’s gone, we are free”. As much as they didn’t like gang-friend, Beth had slept with him. Annie had noticed how she looked at him. Ruby saw her upset when Beth had seen Rio hug that woman at the car lot. Beth had been through a traumatic experience, and maybe this was her way of coping with it….or not coping with it.

After Beth had shot him, she had to block what happened to him because if she didn’t, she would start to miss him, ache for him, and feel almost heartbroken. So she always kept the vision of his face that night in his loft, in the forefront of her mind, along with how he betrayed her to Turner. Those were the only thoughts she could allow. Those same thoughts kept her from crossing a line with him too now.

Beth put her hand on her tummy and shook her head in confusion. The only thing she knew was that she wanted to have his baby. But why after all the things he has done to her?

When she told Rio she was pregnant, his face of stone cold anger, softened for a brief moment. She saw it, she felt it. And if she was truthful to herself, even though she had feared for her life when he confronted her, there was a part of her that felt whole again too because he was still alive.

Just as Beth was starting to feel sleepy, her phone rang. It was Rio.

_Hey Ma, Just checking in, I didn't wake you did I?_

Beth replied her voice sounding tired.

_No, I am awake, I can't sleep._

_Why's that?_

_Rio, there is something we really need to do....._

_What's that?_

_We need to talk._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rio and Beth are in a temporary cease fire. Baby Christopher/Elizabeth has stopped the war between them. They have spent their whole relationship dancing around each other.....they have hurt each other and betrayed each other. But they have also longed for each other, thought about each other, and missed each other.....but they have never talked to each other.


	4. If only!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is business as usual for the girls.  
> Beth and Rio need to talk.  
> They do, but not to each other yet.  
> Annie and Ruby get the news!

Rio was sitting at his regular place at the bar, waiting on Mick. He knew Beth was returning to work for her first shift after the scare with the baby. Rio had his guys keeping his eye on Beth, Ruby and Annie. All three had new jobs.

Beth worked at the Paper Porcupine and Mick had reported to Rio that the girls had met up after hours. He had no reason to trust Beth, and he wanted to know exactly what they were up to this time and if his hunch was right, she was back to making money. But who was she working with? Was the owner in on it too?

Beth had said they needed to talk about everything, but Rio wasn’t going to have that conversation with her until he knew what she had been up to. Rio was going to hold out and give her the benefit of the doubt that she would tell him everything, and if not she wouldn’t be able to lie her way out of it, he would make sure of it.

_Hey boss._

_Mick, Did you get the camera set up in the store?_

_All done, they won’t know it’s there._

_Good cause they will be back there tonight. I need you to watch the outside just in case they meet someone out there. I will monitor the camera surveillance myself._

**********

Beth was feeling so much better. Even the nausea she had been having was finally subsiding. After being home a few days, she was quite bored and looking forward to getting out to work for a few hours. But she also needed to talk to Annie and Ruby. It was time to let them know about the pregnancy because the baby bump was starting to show.

Beth was just finishing up her make up when Ruby called her.

_Hey stranger, just checking in that we are still working tonight? We have an order due. Are you feeling up to it?_

_I am heading out soon, I am feeling so much better and listen….I need to talk to you and Annie tonight._

_Oh oh, it’s never a good thing when you say that!_

Beth gave a little laugh… _.I have to tell you both some news. See you soon._

*******

Beth had finished up her shift and closed the store at 8 pm. The girls showed up shortly after. Annie being Annie, brought a bottle of wine for the girls.

Just after 11 pm they were done and had a few things left to do.

Annie broke out the finest mugs for the wine.

_Okay ladies, let’s have a little drink while we wait and cheers to another successful night of money making._

All three clinked their glasses but Beth put hers down and picked up her bottle of water instead. Which didn’t escape Ruby’s eyes.

_Since when do you drink water over wine?_

Beth dreaded what she was going to say next.

_I need to tell you guys something, and you need to just listen. I don’t need your judgements, or your opinions, I just need to tell you this._

Beth took a deep breath and continued.

_I am pregnant, that is why I can’t drink with you. I am 14 weeks pregnant now._

Ruby’s face lit up in shock. _What? How? Who?_

ANNIE interjected. _Beth, nooooo, why would you sleep with that douchebag Deansie again? Come on I mean ewwwwww…._

Beth stopped Annies rant. _It’s not Deans._

Annies eyes almost popped out of her head.

_Beth, tell me it’s not gang-friends? She started walking around almost talking to herself. I mean, I don’t even know which one would be worse. Deansie the vagina chaser or gangfriend. And so...wait..is this why you are still alive? Is this why he didn’t kill you? Like Beth, this is totally messed up._

Beth sat down.

_Here we go...so glad I said no judgments or opinions, and if anyone would know about messed up, it’s you right Annie?_

Ruby jumped in.

_Annie, come on, stop. Beth has always supported you, taken care of you, because you have not made great choices in your life. So I don't think you should go there._

Ruby didn’t even give Annie a chance to respond and turned back to Beth. _So does Rio know?_

_Yes, he took me to the doctors to confirm it. He didn’t believe me when I first told him._

Annie piped in again.

_So...like how did he take it? I mean you shot the man? Not once, not twice but three times._

Beth felt a small tingle down her spine hearing those words.

_I had cramping a few days ago and he came right over and took me to the hospital. He was so calm and reassuring. He should and probably does hate me….but he didn’t show it. He was genuinely concerned about the baby._

_So you think he wants you to have his kid?_ And as if a light suddenly went off in Annie’s head….. _Is that why you want to have it? so he won’t kill you?_

Ruby shot Annie a look….. _Seriously? Will you stop? This isn’t helpful._

Beth ignored Annie.

_All I know is that he was relieved when the doctor said everything was fine. And to answer your question ANNIE, that is not why I am having this baby. I wanted this baby, even when I didn’t know he was still alive._

In a softer voice Beth said, _having his baby would give me a part of him forever…._.

Annie looked stunned and Ruby shot her another look.

_So, are you saying you had feelings for him Beth?_

_I don’t expect you guys to understand this when I barely do. Look, Dean totally ruined our family's life. Not only did he cheat on me…..several times, he screwed us financially. When the three of us started to work for Rio, I felt….alive again, valuable. Yes, he is a crime boss, yes he held a gun to me, yes he shot Dean, but we also messed up a lot, we lied to him, we set him up and got him arrested. So in the crime world all is fair right? I mean it's who he is._

_And..on the other hand, Rio has never lied to me. He has withheld things, but he’s never actually lied to me. Dean still doesn't know how to stop lying, even now. I mean that bullshit cancer scare he pulled? And Rio had Dean nailed….he said he didn’t look trustworthy. That was from just looking at a picture of him. Beth sighed._

_It’s more than that. Dean TOTALLY dismissed me after helping him sell those cars. He doesn’t value me or see me as anything but a stay at home Mom. Rio actually listens to me, he hears me, he also let us do this for him. We knew nothing about this when we started. Remember the night on our first exchange of money and we wanted to quit?_

Annie raised her mug to Beth... _How could I forget, you told him we wanted to do more when we were going to tell him we were quitting._

_Yup….I did. I felt good for the first time in a long time. Then the look Rio gave me that night, like he was impressed. He believed I could do it, and it felt good….really good. He actually told me, he thought I could be something and Dean, well he thinks me making cut out sandwiches for the kids was me being something._

_It all hit home the night when I took Dean out to dinner to talk to him about changing and implementing new things at the dealership? after 20 years of marriage and 4 kids, I am just invisible to him._

Beth took a look at her water bottle she was holding…. _.Dean didn't even know what I would want to drink. Did I want a chardonnay? Chardonnay? She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. Yet Rio knows I drink bourbon on the rocks. How pathetically sad is that?_

Ruby put her arm around Beth, rubbed her back.

_Look Beth, I can’t believe I am going to say this but…..remember when you told me that you never looked at Dean the way I look at Stan? Well I have seen you look at Rio that way, and I have seen him look at you that way too._

Annie rolled her eyes. _God help me, I need another drink….or two._

Beth took a deep breath, glancing over at Annie. _I don't know about that...maybe at one time he did but certainly not after the really crappy thing I did to him._

Ruby leaned into Beth _.....Which was??_

_Remember when Dean took the kids and left? He told me I had to quit it all…. Rio and crime if I wanted them back home. Well….I asked Rio to come back to my house...and he did....I just really needed to be with him one more time. When it was over, I could barely look at him, I just couldn’t. I….I put his money I owed him on the night table... and told him to leave. It was horrible what I did to him. But I didn’t have a choice, I couldn’t lose my kids. After that, he was cold and even told me I was just business for him._

_Ouch Beth that is harsh. Why didn’t you tell him the reason?_ asked Ruby.

_Because of Dean, I was worried he might do something to Dean again….I mean it's over for us, but he is still the kid's Dad._

Beth and Ruby looked over to catch Annie smiling. 

_So wait….let me get this straight Bethie. You had Rio in your bed that you once shared with Deansie the dick? Well, well, well….I am impressed….like damn….I have to drink to that!_

_So here I am_ , Beth continued... _I am going to divorce Dean, pregnant with Rios baby and I have no idea how this is going to work out. Oh and look guys...there is still one more thing._

Ruby took a drink of her wine, looked back at Beth…. _Okay, shoot, what else, I am ready._

_We need to tell Rio about this operation. It’s the right thing to do. We wouldn’t be doing any of this if not for him. He is alive and….well, we owe him this._

_We owe him?_ exclaimed Annie. 

_Yes Annie, we owe him. You know we made mistakes….Mary Pat...Boomer. They were our rotten eggs like Rio told us they would be and it was a nightmare dealing with them. It got us into endless trouble. So no more._

Beth hesitated, _The sad thing is….I can’t shake the feeling that I am now Rios rotten egg._

******

Rio sat back needing time to absorb all he heard. He was right, they were into it again, they had started up another business but Beth said she was going to tell him, and for once she might do the right thing by him.

Rio texted Mick to tell him the girls were leaving soon, and to get back in there and remove the camera. He also told him to find out who owns the store and find out what kind of printing machine that the girls were using. It was very old.

Then Rio closed his eyes.

What a mess he and Beth were. They have never talked about their relationship. What a dance they had done with each other. They argued, she challenged him, she was stubborn, he would put his foot down on her…. then damn the way she looked at him sometimes. It just went right through him.

Beth was right, they do need to talk. How different things would have been had she told him why she ended everything that afternoon. It angered Rio...Why did she let Dean intimidate her when he was the one who screwed up their lives.

Rio had thought they had turned some sort of corner when they were together that afternoon. The awkward way she approached him…..her shyness when he undressed her, the way she touched him, looked into his eyes when she was laying under him. How a tear rolled down her face afterwards, then she melted into his arms while he held her. He thought, and felt something was there….But she tore all that away when she dismissed him. Damn her.

Rio couldn’t admit that she hurt him, so he turned it into anger. He could deal with anger better than feeling hurt. He had prided himself on keeping business and personal life very separate. Beth made him break all the rules. How did this woman get under his skin so much?

He should have kicked her ass the first time she messed up. She was right, she was his rotten egg the night she shot him. But Rio knew deep down, he had pushed her too far that night, over the line. He was so damn angry and fed up with her. He wanted to scare her, he even put the bag over her head.

He had told her he would teach her, instead he messed with her, confused her. She wasn’t wrong when he said he put everything on her...he did that night and he never prepared her for something like that. 

But she's wrong about one thing, he doesn't hate her. He can't, he has tried and failed. She is going to be the mother of their baby. The baby she said she wanted when she thought he was dead because she wanted to always have a piece of him. She had never said anything more heartfelt about him than in that moment. 

Maybe Beth had build a shell around herself....maybe she had too after all Dean had done to her. Useless Dean. If only he had taken time to see it, instead of being so angry at her. If only he had worked on breaking through her shell and not tried to break her that night.


	5. Let's Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick gets up to date from Rio.  
> Beth and Rio finally talk.

Mick was Rio’s right hand man. They had known each other for many years. Rio could count on Mick and Mick could count on Rio. He had proven himself many times over. If Rio had a best friend, it was Mick, he was the only one of his guys he confided in. Mick took that responsibility very seriously. If anything ever happened to Rio, Mick knew exactly what he had to take care of for him.

Mick was the one who first ever held a gun to Beth’s head, and damn if she didn’t stand up to Rio. It impressed Rio, it impressed him too. Mick knew Rio was not going to take out three suburban moms over $60 grand either. He wanted to scare them, he knew they weren’t going to the police because they would incriminate themselves with the robbery they performed. Mick found the girls entertaining, also very frustrating when they screwed up.

Mick had already known Beth Boland had a hold on Rio, something he had never seen happen to him before. Rio never mixed business with pleasure. The only other woman who Mick knew meant something to Rio was Rhea. Rio always treated her well and made sure she and Marcus were well taken care of. Rio was always pretty cool about things when it came to Rhea, they had an understanding that always put Marcus first. But Beth was a whole different ball game for Rio.

The only one who knew Beth had shot Rio was Mick. Rio had made it clear to him that he was never to act on or deal with Beth without going through him first. Rio had spent 12 days in the hospital. He had told Mick he would take care of Beth himself when he got out. Rio was in a dark place and he was angry. The first job Mick had to do was set up Turner to be taken out. Mick wasn’t sure what Rio was going to do with Beth.

Mick drove Rio to the bar the night Beth thought she was meeting Rhea. There was nothing but silence in the car all the way there. Mick knew when to leave Rio alone with his thoughts, and this was one of those times. Rios eyes were hard and cold but Mick also thought he caught a glimpse of something else...like sadness.

Rio came back out, he did not have Beth with him. He got in the car and simply said drive. Mick knew better than to ask Rio any questions.

Mick was not shocked he had slept with Beth, he felt there was something between them, he could see the way he looked at her at drop offs, but he wasn’t expecting the news of her pregnancy. Rio told Mick the discussion Beth had with Annie and Beth about the night he was shot, and admitted to Mick he should have not let his personal feelings mix in with his business. Beth had felt like a trapped rat, and reacted in her fear for her life.

Other than shooting Rio, Mick had liked Beth. He knew that Rio’s intuitions about people were usually always spot on. He also knew Rio wasn’t looking for his opinion on anything regarding Beth, he was simply informing him of what was happening. Mick would respect Rio’s judgement but also decided if he thought their operation was being compromised by his relationship with Beth, he would have to have a serious talk with Rio.

**************

Beth was getting ready for Rio to pick her up. Today was her follow up appointment with her Doctor. She was in her bedroom trying to find something to wear as all her pants were now uncomfortable.

_Hey Mama._

_In here..._ Beth yelled from her bedroom.

Rio stepped in to see pants thrown all over her bed and smiled. _Organizing your closet?_

 _Noooo, I have to go shopping….everything is too tight now_.

Beth turned sideways pressing down her shirt to show him the baby bump.

Rio walked over and looked down at her tummy and put his hand over it. _Time to take you on a shopping spree mama._

********************

The Doctors appointment went well. 

The doctor had told them that everything was fine with the baby, she could resume all activities. At the next ultrasound, they could find out the sex of the baby. As Beth lay back having the scan done, she couldn’t help but watch Rio’s face as he looked at the screen, asking the doctor questions. It warmed her heart so much. Dean only ever attended one of Beth’s prenatal appointments with each of her kids. She always did the rest of them alone.

On the way home Rio stopped to take Beth shopping and she actually had fun with Rio. She had never been pampered by anyone in her life. He wanted to be sure she got everything she needed, tops and bottoms, and a few dresses. He even took her to buy some new pajamas. Soft satin night shirts, sleeping bras, and a gorgeous new house coat.

On the drive home Beth looked in the back seat at all the bags. It was like Christmas day for her. She then looked at Rio and broke the silence between them.

_You know, no one has ever done anything for me like this._

_Done what?_

_Taken me out shopping. You even came into a lingerie store with me….were you trying to tell me something? That my mama pajamas need updating?_

That made Rio laugh out loud. _My preference would be you being naked in bed. But you have kids so that wouldn’t always work._

Beth really wanted to reach over and kiss him but she didn’t want to push herself on him. He had been keeping himself in line with her. She wasn’t quite sure where his head was at.

Rio couldn’t help but remember the night Beth was out fixing the stop sign. She did have on her mama pajamas, she was clearly tired, with no makeup on. But she was still beautiful to him. 

Being near her right now wasn’t easy for him. All he wanted to do was to do was touch and kiss her all over, and be with her again, but he couldn’t jump back in yet. They had things to discuss but now that the doctor said she could resume all activities, he wasn’t sure how long he could sustain that.

When they got back home Beth she sat down on the stool and decided it was time to talk. _This was such a nice day today. Thank you for all of this as she pointed to the bags. And the baby is fine, I am fine. But we aren’t fine. We have to deal with the elephant in the room. We both know it's there. So let me start….I need to tell you something…._

_Okay shoot._

Beth proceeded to tell Rio all about her job at paper porcupine, and what she and the girls had been working on. How they had been printing their own money. She went over to her purse and pulled out a ten and gave it to Rio.

Rio examined it. Beth couldn’t quite tell if he was mad or impressed.

Rio struggled with his feelings about it….but simply said. T _his is really good Elizabeth._

_Yeah? because I think we could make the money at paper porcupine, it would be the perfect cover….What do you think?_

_I think I would like to come by and see it all for myself._

_Okay….but are you angry about this?_

Rio looked thoughtful and said, _I should be, but this is the first time you were actually straightforward with me. Why did you decide to tell me?_

_Because it was the right thing to do and I….I want things to stop going wrong, we have enough already to deal with._

Rio shook his head in agreement and a dark cloud came over his face….. _like the fact you put three bullets in me?_

Rio just looked straight into Beth's eyes. Even though he had heard what she said to Annie and Ruby he couldn’t move forward with it, he needed to hear what she had to say to him to his face.

It still stung.

Beth took a deep breath as she could feel the tension rising between them. But she didn’t back down.

_Look Rio, you came here to my house, snuck up behind me and threw a bag over my head….you kidnapped me. You never said a word to me….you let me sit in your car...scared to death. You heard me sobbing, you knew….Beth raised her voice….you knew I was terrified._

_Do you know that I thought I was being taken to my execution? And when we got to your place, I saw the look in your eyes when you removed the bag….I had never seen you look at me that way before._ _It reminded me of how you looked the night you shot Dean.  
_

_I thought you had set me up. Set me up to kill Turner, to make sure you had my fingerprints all over the weapon. I also knew you had that camera and that you would have a recording of me killing him. You could blackmail me forever and in the end I would be the one who would go down it._

Beth stepped over to him, looked him in the eye, with her eyes filled with tears.

_How do you think I felt in that moment? I mean you had told me I was just ‘work’ to you, remember? Just work, so maybe my work with you was done. Maybe I was going to be next. I didn’t know._

Rio hesitated, listening to it all through her eyes.

_Elizabeth, I would never let you go down for shooting him. I have always protected you, even if you don’t see it. I came and tipped you off the FBI was going to bust the dealership, even after you kicked me out of your bed. You had betrayed me before...remember you had me arrested?  
_

_You caused me problems I had to clean up. And I couldn’t get you to listen to me. You know why Turner ended up being a big problem? You refused to deal with your rotten eggs. You wanted to play in the sand box but didn’t want to get dirty. So that’s on you!_

_So is that what that was? Punishment?_

_No, it was to teach you Elizabeth, teach you that not cleaning up your messes in this business is costly, even deadly._

_Are you sure Rio that is all it was? Because you didn’t need to kidnap me did you? You didn’t have to terrify me._  
  


Beth was right, it was more than just teaching her a lesson. That part was true, but he crossed the line when his anger at her bubbled over. He didn’t have to kidnap her or scare her to death. That was his mistake. That is why things got out of hand. Turner had to be dealt with, but Rio had made it about her. 

_I wasn’t going to harm you Elizabeth, have I ever? You know if anyone else had me arrested what would have happened to them!_

_He paused….But you did harm me ....said you could never shoot anyone, yet you shot me. How do you explain that?_

_No Rio, that's not the same. You wanted me to go and shoot someone, this was different. You came at me. Stepped towards me. I panicked, and I didn’t mean to shoot you, it was a reaction, it was me defending myself. If you were in my position and felt your life threatened, you and I both know the outcome. That was a moment of survival for me. I don’t even remember the last two shots. I don’t remember leaving, I was in shock._

The tears started well up in Beth's eyes again….. _one other thing…I also felt like a fool, that you had used me, set me up. How many times have you told me I meant nothing to you?_

Rio sat silent for a moment.

_I felt the same way Elizabeth.The exact same way. You brought me here to your bed, pointing to her room. How used do you think I felt when you dropped my money on your dresser and told me to get out?_

Beth broke in….. _I wasn’t using you there was a reason I had to do that. I wanted to be with you one last time because Dean threatened to take the kids from me if I didn't end it all with you._

 _Elizabeth…._.Rio crossed his hands and looked at her.

What _is it about car-man who cheated on you, who destroyed your finances and your family, that made you bow down to his demands? You didn’t even try to stand up to him._

_And yet with me, you battled me all the time. I even held a damn gun to you and you would look me in the eye and tell me off!_

It was difficult for Beth to say her feelings out loud.

_I guess because….I lost myself in our marriage, there was no me. When I became involved with you...I suddenly felt like someone other than Mrs. Dean Boland, I had a voice for once. I felt….like a new person. I felt good around you. With Dean, I know he doesn’t hear me. Plus I was scared about losing my kids._

Rio came over and stood in front of Beth. Looked at her in the way that made her literally melt inside.

_You know, I have never seen Beth Boland. I have only seen Elizabeth. That's who you are._

_But Beth_ , _I need to ask you, if you felt this way, why have you always kept your distance from me, kept a cool exterior? Only twice you have let it down._

_Trust. I didn't trust after Dean had broken all of mine._

_So when you went into that in the bathroom that night at the bar? Was it just for revenge on car-man?_

Beth opened her eyes in shock.

_What? No. That wasn’t about Dean, that was about me and what I needed and wanted for once._

_What was that Elizabeth?_

_You._

Rio put his arms around Elizabeth and held her. Finally she said it.

_You need to know that when I found out I was pregnant, it was the only thing that helped me to cope with what had happened. I truly did not want to kill you, I was trying to protect myself….it was all surreal that night. I can’t put it into words…_

_Rio stopped her….Elizabeth, I had a hand in your shooting me. You were right, I did put everything on you that night including my anger. I pushed you too far….the look I saw in your eyes, I don’t ever want to see again._

_I am so sorry mama._

Beth reached up and kissed Rio, looking him right in the eyes. 

_I am sorry too, you will never know how much._

For a split second Rio saw a look of doubt crossing her face.

_What's that about mama?_

_I have to ask you one more question. Are you only here just because of this baby?_

_No Ma. You know me better than that, I don’t compromise. I am here because of you, us, the baby…...you, me, we._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add Micks relationship to Rio. He is as important as Ruby and Annie are to Beth.


	6. You are My Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just sex. Long over due sex.

Beth walked over to the cupboard and took out two glasses. She poured a bourbon on the rocks, and a water on the rocks. 

_We never got to celebrate._ _So how about you have a bourbon on the rocks for me._

She picked up her glass…. _to my Baby Daddy._

Rio smiled at her…. _to my Baby Mama_. 

Beth took a sip of water, the way she sips her bourbon. The way that turns Rio inside out. 

Beth sat down next to him….rubbed her hand along his arm. 

_You know,_ _when I saw you sitting in the bar that night, everything I had been fighting inside to keep myself from you was gone. I didn’t want to fight it anymore. You looked at me the way you did and I had to have you, right there, right then._

Rio leaned closer to her.

_You made the right decision mama._

_Yeah?_

_Yeah._

_Well cheers to that too._

Beth leaned over and gave Rio a gentle, sweet kiss. 

_You finish this and I am going to have a quick shower, I want to wash off the gel from the ultrasound._

She smiled at Rio _._

_See you in five yeah?_

Rio watched her walk away, it was the second time today he had seen her just having fun, and he liked it. 

***************

Beth stepped out of the shower dried herself off and put on her new robe. She looked at herself in the mirror for a few moments then looked down at her body. It had changed. What would Rio think? Her baby bump was obvious, her breasts were sensitive now and felt more full, she was sure her ass was bigger too. 

She remembered when she brought Rio home to her bed. After that night in the bathroom she could not stop thinking about him. Rio always had a fresh clean scent but very subtle, very intoxicating. The way he looked at her, the way he touched her….the way he knew exactly how to give her what she needed. She had never had an orgasm that fast, or that intense. He held her leg up around him, she held on to him tight. It was incredible. 

That second time in her bed, she had a moment when she felt awkward about her body. He was going to see her naked this time...she had a body of a mom who had 4 kids, and his body was incredible, perfect, and Beth was sure she gasped when he saw him naked.

Rio must have sensed her awkwardness because he told her he wanted to see her, all of her. He made her feel beautiful. The sex was beautiful, he was beautiful. 

Beth was deep in thought when she heard his voice, his sexy sensual voice. 

_Hey mama_. 

There he stood, naked. Beth hadn’t heard him come in. She looked him over and felt a quiver run down her spine. She pulled her robe closed. 

Rio grabbed Beth’s hand and walked her to the edge of the bed. He put his one hand inside her robe, pulling it apart. The other hand brushed down the side of her face, the way he always did. 

_What's going on in that head of yours?_

Beth bit her lip a bit.

 _I was looking at this_ as she pointed to her body. _It’s changed a lot now._

Rio put both hands around her face, lifted it up and kissed her soft and deep. 

He stood back and put both hands on the shoulder of her robe and started to push it off her shoulders. He kissed her mouth, under her ear lobe, her neck and ran his hands down her sides. He sat down on the bed pulling her closer in front of him. 

_You are still so beautiful mama._

He gently kissed her tummy. He moved his lip up towards her breast. He cupped one of them with his hand. She made a quick small gasp. Rio looked up at her. 

_They are just more sensitive right now._

_Do you want me to stop mama?_

Beth let out a whisper…. _no no no_ ….

Rio was very gentle, he lightly licked her nipples, and took them in his mouth with the lightest touch. Beth started breathing quicker. Then he gently rubbed them between his fingers. Beth closed her eyes and let the sensation flow through her body. 

Rio started to move one of his hands down towards her thigh, but Beth grabbed it and brought it back up to her breast begging him not to stop. He alternated between his hands and his mouth. Beth started breathing faster. She was gently running her hands up and down his arms and across his shoulders. The intensity picked up.

She whispered in a quick breath.... _Christopher....Oh geezus…._ then she held her breath for a moment. She grabbed tight onto both of his arms, her head went back and as her body quivered with an intense orgasm. 

As it was subsiding Rio stood up, running his hands up her back pulling her close to him. Beth put her head down momentarily on his chest and told him that was the first time that has ever happened. She had never had an orgasm just from nipple stimulation. 

That turned Rio on even more. Beth could feel how hard he was against her. She reached down and took in a sharp breath when she put her hand on his throbbing hard cock. She lightly stroked it up and down with her soft hand. Rio was not sure he would last long if she kept doing that...he had wanted her so badly for so long. 

He put his hand on hers…. _not yet, I am not done with you Elizabeth._

Beth turned around and lay back on the bed pulling Rio down on top of her. He placed himself between her legs. Pushing them open gently. He was at her waist, kissing her tummy, and ran his hand down her thigh and she gasped again as his tongue followed along. His fingers lightly ran across her pussy. Beth pushed his head down on her. 

_Elizabeth you always taste so good._

He started working around her clit, gently just as he had done on her nipples, finding the spot that made her move her hips move up and down in rhythm to his tongue. Rio tried to slow it down a bit but it was too late, Beth was on the edge and didn’t want to stop. She was rocking her hips faster. She grabbed the sheets beside her in her hands, within moments she had pulled her legs tight around his head as she succumbed to a second intense orgasm. 

As she loosened her legs around his head, Rio moved back over top of her looking at her beautiful flushed face.

 _Please don’t stop, I want you inside me, put your cock inside me._

Beth was insatiable. Rio rested on his arms so he could watch her face. She put her hands on his buttocks and pulled him towards her tight. Rio slowly put his cock on her pussy….he slowly entered her. Beth tightened up around his cock and cried out. She tried to steady her breathing as he did it again…. _oh god Christopher_ ….he pulled in and out pushing in harder a little more each time. Rio loved watching her face and listening to her on each thrust. He started to kiss her deeply as he rocked in and out, faster. Beth pulled away, wrapped both her legs around his waist. Rio looked her in the eyes. 

_Do you want me_ _Elizabeth?_

She wrapped her arms around him tighter, digging her nails in.

_God yes Christopher....don’t stop._

Rio let himself go, thrusting into her. His orgasm taking over his body as it did hers. 

Beth held him tight inside her. Then she started sobbing. Tears she couldn’t stop. She wrapped her arms around him so tight, afraid to let go. Months and months of built up emotions poured out of her. 

Rio whispered in her ear _._

 _It’s okay mama, it's going to be okay._

His heart ached listening to her but he knew she needed to let it all go. 

Rio rolled her onto his chest….He loved how she smelled, it was Elizabeth, it was her. He reached over and handed her some tissues. He hated hearing her breath catch from crying. He brushed her hair with his hand. 

_Come on mama, take a deep breath….I’ve got you._

_Please just don't let me go._

_I won’t mama, you are my girl._

She looked up at him....yeah? 

_Yeah mama, you are._

Beth finally fell asleep in his arms. 

Rio held her tight, he didn't want to let her go......ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rio and Beth have made a break through with each other.  
> Now Dean needs to know.


	7. Tell them We’re Making Love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Rio have a little more fun time together before the Dean brings the kids back home. 
> 
> Dean finds out Beth is pregnant.

Rio woke up early. Beth was sleeping soundly beside him so he slipped out of bed quietly to have a shower. 

_Want some company?_

Beth had stepped in the shower behind him.

_I was trying not to wake you._

Rio moved close to her, touching his chest up to hers, feeling her breasts touch him. 

_This is worth waking up for._

Beth put her arms around his waist. Her eyes wandered down from his eyes to his chest. She couldn't help but see the scars where she had shot him. It was really the first time she had looked at them closely, she had been avoiding it. Beth touched her fingers over each one lightly and closed her eyes. 

Rio knew what she was thinking. He pointed to his scar. 

_Elizabeth….the wounds have healed here and between you and me. We are good now._

Rio grabbed the body wash of hers, the one that had a light fresh scent of her that he loved. He started to wash her body, running his hands gently all over her body. He then moved his hands down her tummy caressing her and kissing her neck. Beth put both her hands on top of his and looked him in the eyes. 

_It’s your turn Christopher._

Beth had wanted Rio so much last night, he made it too easy for her to be selfish. 

_So whatcha you got in mind mama?_

She moved back in the shower and sat down on the built in shower seat. She pulled Rio towards her as he looked down at her. 

_This…_

She kissed him just below his belly button. His cock was hard already. Beth took one finger and ran it up the shaft and back down until she was under his balls. She very gently rubbed the soft spot underneath. Rio gasped. She then ran her tongue up and down the shaft, still softly massaging under his balls. Rio had taken his hand and held Beth's hair from her face so he could watch her. She reached behind her for the tube of strawberry flavoured lube she had. She took her finger and rubbed some across her lips while looking up at Rio. She then ran her tongue across her lips and put her mouth on him again, lightly swirling her tongue around his head.

 _Damn, that feels so good Elizabeth._

Beth put a little lube on her hand, then put her hand around his shaft and moved it up and down until the lube covered it. She took him in her mouth again and moved her mouth up and down, taking in more of him every time. She got into a rhythm until she had taken him in her mouth as far as she could go. My god he was big...she opened her throat and let him thrust back and forth. Rio was gentle, his one hand on her back head moving to his rhythm but he didn’t force her head down on him, he followed her lead and let her take as much of him as she could. Her mouth was so warm and soft, the lube made it feel like he was inside her. 

This was so different for Beth….she had never enjoyed giving Dean a blow job….he always thrust himself in her mouth, making her gag, so she ended up just giving him a hand job to get it over with. But this was Rio, she had wanted to do this for him, wanted to make him feel the way he made her feel.

Beth continued by adding her hand so when she moved up and down his shaft, her hand and mouth moved together making him feel she was taking all of him in her mouth as she increased the pressure on him. 

_Geezus Elizabeth….I am not going to last long._

She slowly pulled him out of her mouth leaving her hand just under the base of the head where she squeezed gently to slow him down. Beth found herself so aroused.

She wanted to make this last for him, make it more intense. She slowly moved her hand up and down and started it all again, adding her mouth again. He put one of his hands on the shower wall, closing his eyes and making a low moan. 

When he started to get close, Beth slowed it down again. 

This time Beth only put her mouth on him, and put her hands around his ass, and pulled him in and out of her mouth. She deep throat him as long as she could. When she heard him moan out loud, and his breathing heavy, she added her hand back with her mouth. She stroked him faster and faster. Rio put his both hands on the wall looking down watching her. 

_Keep doing that, don’t stop...yeah, like that…._

Rio's body went rigid and tight as he blew his load. He exploded and it was everywhere, dripping out of her mouth, down on her breasts...on her hand. When he stopped moving she very slowly and gently pulled him out of her mouth.

Rio pulled Beth up to him while he caught his breath.

_Damn Elizabeth...you literally fucking blew me away._

_I owed you one for last night._

_You will never owe me for letting me do that to you darlin._

Beth smiled. _Letting you do what?_

_Make love to you sweetheart._

He smiled at her exactly the same way he did that afternoon in her van when he had said said those words to her. Words that flustered her. Words that made her look at him differently. Words that sent a little tingle down her spine. 

_So you weren’t just hitting it?_

Rio laughed out loud….Beth loved that laugh. 

_Nope!_

Rio ran his hand down her back, then he slipped his hand down between her legs and felt how wet she was. She gasped when his fingers touched her. 

_I think it's your turn again._

She grabbed his hand and moved his fingers exactly where she wanted him to rub her. She was so aroused. Then Rio slipped his hand under her and inserted one finger. Beth let out a moan. Rio then inserted two fingers and moved them so that he was pulling his fingers forward in side her. His fingers were long, touching Beth in the right spot. Beth put her head forehead on his chest. As her breathing increased Rio moved his fingers faster on that spot. Beth grabbed Rio around the neck. This was a different new sensation for her. 

Rio knew she was close.

_Just let it go Elizabeth._

She held her breath for a second, let out a loud groan.

_Oh fuckkkkkk…..._

Beths orgasm soaked his hand and her legs. 

Rio held her tight around her waist while her breathing slowed down.

_Damn Christopher, you literally fucking…._

_Fucking what?_

_Made me come doing that._

_First time?_

_Yes, there have been a lot of firsts with you._

_Is that right?_

Rio smiled to himself, car-man really fucked up! 

*******************

Dean was bringing the kids home that afternoon, she really missed them. She put on a pair of track pants and a loose t-shirt. All the kids were happy to see her. She was making pizza for the kids, their favourite. It was a busy afternoon with them and Beth was tired by the time they all went to bed.

When Beth found out she was pregnant she didn’t want to sleep with Dean any more. She had signed the divorce papers Dean had given her already and told him it was going to be confusing for the kids if they were still sleeping in the same bed. So they turned his Den into a bedroom. 

Beth was getting ready for bed. She had her just removed her t-shirt when Dean knocked and walked in. She quickly covered herself up not sure how much he had seen.

 _Dean….please wait for me to answer before you walk in._ Beth was annoyed, he had no boundaries. 

Dean looked at her tummy. There was no mistaking what he saw after all they had 4 kids together. 

Beth just carried on. 

_What do you want Dean?_

_I wanted to have a shower…..Beth....what's going on?_

Beth took a deep breath in. She knew he had seen enough. 

_What do you mean?_

_You look pregnant Beth._

_I am pregnant Dean._

Dean was trying to process what he heard. 

_Pregnant? Are you kidding me Beth? How far along._

_I will be 15 weeks in a few days._

_It's his isn't it?_

_Yes, it's Rios._

_And you are going to have it?_

_Yes._

_Why? I mean we are struggling to support our own kids we have now._

_Why are we struggling to support our kids Dean? Whose fault is that? And I am not looking for your support with this baby._

Deans anger was rising. 

_So he’s back right?_

Beth never told him what happened that night she shot him, she had told Dean the FBI had gotten him and she didn’t have any more details. Beth was not going to give him any ammunition to use against her. Dean didn’t care what had happened, he was just glad he was gone. 

_Damn it Beth! Just when I thought we could get our lives back to normal._

_Dean, there is no going back to normal for you and me. Do you get that? You have been here because of the kids only. We couldn’t afford to have two places._

Dean's expression changed.

_Are you a fool Beth?_

_What?_

_Are you really this much of a fool? Do you think he is going to stay around? You have 4 kids already. You are a Mom, like….what would he want with you?_

That stung. Really hurt. But Beth didn’t waiver.

_First of all Dean, open your eyes for once, I am more than just a Mom. I am the one who went out and took care of the finances when you screwed us over. I took care of the family because you didn’t._

Dean was getting more angry.

_How long do you think he will be around? He can have anyone he wants and you know....we wouldn’t even be here if you hadn’t been a cold fish in bed._

_If I was a cold fish in bed Dean, it was because who was there with me. And don’t turn this around on me. You are the dick who slept with others, even when I was pregnant with Janie. So if you don’t like any of this, get angry at yourself. Better yet, start by taking responsibility for your actions._

Dean just looked at her with his hands on his hips.

_So now what Beth, what happens next?_

Beth wasn't engaging with him any more that night. 

_You and I will have to make some decisions. I also have to tell our kids too, but right now...I am going to bed._

_Dean walked out._

Beth went over to she shut the door behind him.

_Hey Dean....remember from now on, don’t walk in my room anymore._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next up....Beth is jealous and she really shows it.


	8. Keepsakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth is jealous.  
> Rio finds out if Beth can keep her nose clean.

It was late afternoon, Mick and Rio were at his bar. Sitting in a chair tied up and bound was Gus, the guy Beth had hired to wash their money. After landing himself in jail the girls had to use almost all the money they made to bail him out of jail in exchange for his silence. The operation stopped after this when Beth had found out Rio was alive. 

Rio pulled up a chair and sat in front of Gus.

_Afraid we got a problem…..see here's the thing man, if you want to move your funny money through my guys, we gotta get some things straight yeah?_

Gus could only mumble. 

_Mmm mmm._

_But you know, if that's going to be an issue for you, we can just----_

Gus shakes his head no.

_No no…_

_No problem? Good good good man, I was hoping you would see it that way._

Gus nodded yes.

_Now, I need to know who your employer is, alright for starters, there is a licensing fee, cause I don’t know you…._

Rio laughs.

_And you don't know me…..I feel like I should know everybody I work with right?_

Gus mumbles yes. 

_Yeah?_

_Gus mumbles something inaudible_

_What's that?_

_It's just a bunch of bitches…..It's just a bunch of bitches._

Rio went back over to the money on the bar, he held it, checked it all over. 

Damn you Elizabeth.

*********************

Earlier that afternoon. 

Beth started work at 1 pm at the Paper porcupine. Shortly after her shift started she had an unexpected visitor….Gus. 

_What are you doing here?_

_When are we starting back up?_

_I told you we had to stop making money._

_That doesn’t work for me._

_There is nothing I can do._

Gus leaned in closer to Beth.

_Maybe you didn’t hear me. So let me be more clear. I need some money and if you don’t give it to me, we may have a problem._

_Is that a threat?_

_Give me 20 grand and it’s not._

_How do I know you won’t keep coming back?_

_My word._

Two more customers entered the store. Beth whispered to Gus. 

_Okay Gus. Let me tell you something again. This operation had to close down. If I give you 20 grand but trust me, you don’t want to come back here again._

_What will happen if I do come back?_

_You don’t want to know._

Beth had to tell Rio about Gus. 

_I don't have it here._

_Then get it here._

Beth texted Ruby asking her to bring that 50 grand that had been hidden. She explained that Gus was looking for 20G, and threatening her. We will have to tell Rio about this. But please bring all of it and I will give him Rio the other 30G. I will explain it later. 

_Okay Gus. You need to get out of this store. It is on its way. I will text you when it's here._

  
  


******************

The last few days with Rio were really good between them. They had finally cleared the air about that night she shot him. All those unspoken words between them cost them dearly, now Beth worried her unspoken words about Gus would set them back. She had just gotten to a good place with Rio.

It was Friday evening, she knew where she could find Rio. She left work and headed straight to the bar.

Beth pulled in and looked at the bar. She thought she would never be in this place again. She wouldn’t even drive near here after she thought Rio was dead, she knew it would totally wreck her. This was his place, this was him. 

Beth checked herself in the mirror before she got out. She looked around and Rios G Wagon was parked in his regular spot. The anticipation of seeing him made her heart pound. 

The bar was not busy yet, it was still early. Beth looked around to where Rio always sat. He was not there, his seat was open. There were two guys sitting two seats over that Beth had never seen before, one had tattoos covering his arms and hands. She looked around for him. Then she saw him. He was sitting in the corner, sitting at a table. Her heart sank into the pit of her stomach. She could hardly breathe. He was in a deep conversation with a woman. It wasn’t just any women, it was the women he saw at the dealership with him. The woman he hugged. She watched them for a moment, then they both stood up at the same time, picked up their drinks and started towards the bar. 

Beth turned and backed out the door fast, tears filling her eyes. She ran to her car, sobbing. The words Dean had said last night were echoing in her head. He was right, she was a fool. A complete fool. 

She looked down at herself, getting bigger by the day. That woman was beautiful, younger than her, and probably a size 4 soaking wet. Beth had just bought herself size 14 clothes. She suddenly felt fat. 

Beth headed home. She felt gutted. When he pulled down their street she could see that the lights were all on. Beth parked her car on the street just out of view from the house. She decided she needed to calm down before she went in. No way she was going to let Dean see her upset. Beth sat in her car and closed her eyes. She picked up her phone to call Ruby then decided against it. She wasn’t ready for that conversation yet. 

Rio seemed to want this baby, but that didn’t mean he wanted her too or maybe he was just another Dean. 

Beth looked in her mirror, checked her face, hoping it looked a bit better. 

As she looked in the rear view mirror, a car was slowly coming down the street. Too slow. 

As it came past her she recognized the vehicle. It was Micks. He turned around and came back down the street slowing down beside her car. 

Beth had not seen Mick since before she had shot Rio. She had no idea how he would react to her now. Beth rolled down her window and was grateful for the dark shadows so he couldn’t see her face that well. 

Beth wasn’t really shocked to see him, it would be like Rio to have him check up on her. 

_Hi Mick._

_Hey. Everything okay?_

_Yes thanks, I am fine._

_So why are you out here?_

_Beth cleared her throat._

_Umm, I wanted a few moments before I went into the house._

_Why?_

_Why do you need to know? Where’s Rio?_

Mick looked at her inquisitively. 

_At a business meeting._

_Shouldn't you be there?_

The fact that Mick wasn’t there with him made her believe that Rio was in no business meeting.

_What's with the 20 questions? Boss asked me to make sure you got home okay._

_Well I am home._

_So why aren't you going in the house? You waiting on someone?_

Beth sighed. 

_Noooo, I prefer not seeing Dean right now._

_Why?_

_Geez Mick what’s with the 20 questions?_

_Gotta make sure you are safe that's all._

_I am safe Mick. I am hoping Dean has fallen asleep by now. I really just don’t want to have to talk to him._

_You don’t quite seem like yourself._

_I am tired that’s all._

_Well you know I am going to have to stay awhile to be sure._

_Whatever, do as you please._

Mick nodded at her. 

Beth pulled into their driveway. She quietly came into the house. Grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and headed straight to her bedroom successfully avoiding Dean. 

Beth went into her bathroom, looking at herself in her mirror again. The same way she did the other day when Rio came in. She felt foolish that she had let him see her naked, so vulnerable. 

She took off her new clothes getting angry. She picked them up, rolled them into a ball and slammed them into the clothes hamper. Behind the bathroom door was the beautiful new robe Rio bought her. She took it and threw it in the hamper as well. Beth went into her bedroom, opened up her pajama drawer and pulled out an old pair. Screw him.

Beth crawled into bed. She hadn’t heard from Rio since this morning. Why hadn’t he called her like he had last night? Why didn’t he call her like he did this morning?….was it because he was with her?

Beth's mind wouldn’t stop. She wondered what Rio was doing with that woman right now. Was he going to her place? Maybe they will hook up in the bathroom like they did, or are they going to his place? His place? Beth realized she didn’t even know where his place was. 

But what she did know was that she was incredibly jealous. 

Beth had always down played their relationship both to Rio and to herself. She still wasn’t sure where she stood with him except when they were in bed….she felt like he adored her. She knew he was down right ruggedly handsome. It was always hard for her to keep her eyes off him. The way he moved, talked, smelled, walked, the way his eyes devoured her. 

How is it, she didn’t know a thing about him and he knew everything about her. 

Beth's head was reeling with thoughts.

Beth drifted off to a restless sleep. She woke up startled...she had been dreaming about him. Her heart was so heavy she felt like it was going to break. How could she feel broken hearted over him unless she was in love with him. She thinks maybe she has been in love with him for a long time. 

********************

Rio headed home from the bar. He was exhausted and angry. So much for their fresh start. Gus had been washing the money for them. She had neglected to tell him this? 

Rio was just getting business back in line after his shooting. He met with his associates running the drug ring tonight, but it was always two steps forward and three steps back when it involved Elizabeth. 

Rio went to bed but tossed and turned. Why didn’t Beth just tell him. She is carrying his baby. His baby. They had actually spent time together and it was good...really good. He loved every minute with her. He loved her smile, her smell, her soft voice, her soft body. He loved….maybe he just loved her. Damn her. 

Tomorrow he was going to go to the shop, surprise her, to see what was going on. He had to give her the benefit of the doubt, he just had too. Maybe she was still scared of him.  
  


**********************

The day was busy for Beth which was just fine for her, she wanted the distraction. Beth had the kids in the morning, to keep her busy then had to go to work. It was a full day for her. Rio had not called her in the morning. Beth didn’t want to think why. 

It was almost closing time and Beth was just finishing re-stocking one of the shelves. She heard the bell of the door ring as a customer came in. 

_I will be right with you._

_Hey now…._

Beth turned around, it was Rio. 

_What are you doing here?_

Beth walked around to the other side of the table Rio was standing in front of. She wanted to put distance between them. 

_I thought it was time to come see your shop, maybe you can show me around._

Beth was very cool with Rio.

_It's not a good time._

_Elizabeth, You came clean with me about this, the money you are making here._

_Well Ruby and Annie aren’t here, they should be part of this too._

Rio pulled out the bill Beth had given him that other day and dropped it on the table. His patience was being tested. No matter what, business between them was still business. He looked her straight in the eye.

_Show me._

Beth knew not to push him but didn’t understand why he was being so short with her. 

She locked up the store and proceeded to show him how they made the money. She did a small batch. Rio sat and watched her. Beth didn’t engage with Rio at all, she avoided making eye contact with him. 

She worked in silence, neither saying a word to each other. 

Rio sat patiently watching her work. He was very impressed with their small operation. 

Beth finished up what she was doing and finally looked at Rio.

_Pulps gotta dry._

_Okay._

_It takes a while._

Rios voice was soft. 

_I got time._

Beth could feel herself looking at him too long, not wanting to look away. His voice alone made her want to cry. She cleared her throat. 

_I need to show you something._

Beth went to her purse and grabbed the envelope with the last of 30 grand they had. She handed it to Rio. 

_What's this Elizabeth?_

Beth walked back to the other side of the table, still keeping her distance. 

_This is the last of the money we had printed here. So I am giving it to you. 30 grand. We had someone washing the money for us. His name is Gus. When I found out you were alive, I immediately shut all this down._

_Why did you still have the 50 grand?_

_It was just left over from the last batch run, we never finished. It took us a very long time to get this formula right. We could have used it but we didn’t._

_Where is the 20 grand?_

_I am getting to that. Gus showed up here yesterday, he demanded 20 grand from me, threatened me. I didn’t even think of him being a problem until he showed up yesterday, he knew we had shut down._

_Elizabeth, why didn’t you tell me about him before now?_

_I had not heard from him again and didn’t think it would be an issue. We weren't going to make more money._

_You should have told me Elizabeth, guys like him don’t go away, they always resurface._

_He has a long rap sheet, I thought he was in no position to be a further problem. I am sorry. It was not intentional, it really wasn’t._

_He won’t be a problem for you any more._

_Why?_

Rio came around the table, to stand in front of her. 

_You know Mick has been keeping an eye on you coming and going from here. I worry about you and the baby especially because you were making money here. They saw that van sitting at the back yesterday and grabbed him. Brought him to me._

_Did you kill him?_

_No. I don’t need to, but he won't be talking._

_If someone ever threatens you, you need to always tell me Elizabeth.  
_  
  
Rio felt a huge weight lifted. Beth told him. If they were ever going to make things work he needed to know she was not going behind his back. 

Rio swept her hair back off her face. 

Beth stepped back from Rio. 

_Where were you last night?_

_I had business to deal with._

_Who was the business with?_

_Why are you asking me this Elizabeth? I don’t usually give you an itinerary of what I do in my business._

_You are right. In fact there is not much I do know about what you do when you aren’t with me right?_

_Elizabeth, if you have something to say, something you want to know, just say it. I don't understand what's going on here._

_I did try to tell you about Gus._

_When?_

_As soon as I closed up last night, I left here and came to the bar to find you. When I came in, I couldn’t find you._

_I was there last night. Why not just call and tell me you were coming or let me know you were there?_

_Why? Did you need a heads up?_

_Are we going back to this?_

_Back to what?_

_Playing games. I thought we were on the same page._

_Are we on the same page? Because I am not sure we are._

_What do you mean Elizabeth?_

_You know everything about me, where I live, in fact you know everything that is inside my house, my full name, how many kids I have, where they go to school, where Dean works, who my friends are, where they live. You even know that I am getting divorced from my husband._

_In my line of work, I need to know those things._

_Well I am having your baby, don’t you think I need to know some things?_

_Like what?_

_I don’t know your last name, if you have siblings, parents, your birthday, your age. I don’t even know where you live…._

Beth could feel tears filling the corner of her eyes.

_And I don’t know if you have anyone else in your life._

Rio started to walk towards Beth. 

_Please stay where you are._

Beth did not want him to come near her. The money was done, so she got up and went over to the press and pulled out the money she had made. She handed it to him. 

_Here._

_This is good, really good._

Beth went to move away and Rio grabbed her hand. 

_Elizabeth...what’s going on?_

_Dean knows about the baby. He figured out I was pregnant. He said…._

Beth tried to hold back the tears.

_He said...I was a fool, that you would have other women and that...._

Rio cut her off.

_Elizabeth, I am not Dean._

_Okay, then who was that woman I saw you with in the bar….you were in the corner, in a deep conversation with her. It’s the same woman I saw you with at that parking lot when you were dropping off the car with the pills. You hugged her, you kissed her._

_Are you jealous ma?_

Rio realized he said out loud what he was thinking.....she was jealous. 

_What?_

And Beth had realized what she had just revealed to him.

_I guess I shouldn't be right? I mean we aren’t anything are we? We hooked up and I got pregnant. I don’t know what you call that? Do you know the name for that?_

_Okay, ma…..get your stuff we are leaving._

_What? Where are we going?_

_Just come with me Elizabeth you will see._

Elizabeth reluctantly got in the car with Rio. He glanced over at her but Beth wouldn’t look at him. She stared out the window in silence. She hated him being close to her, she felt like an addict near him. That she couldn’t resist him. She hated how much she wanted him, it was almost painful. 

They had arrived at a white four story brick building. The lobby was beautiful, full of mable, high ceilings and expensive furniture. Rio said hello to the security guard. 

_What are we doing here Rio?_

He grabbed Beth's hand and entered the elevator. They got off at the top floor. Rio unlocked the large door to his unit and waited for Beth to enter. 

_This is my home Elizabeth. Now you know where I live._

Beth looked all around. She recognized some of the furniture from his loft she had broken into. The ceilings must have been 20 ft high, the windows in the living area were from floor to ceiling. She could see the city lights in the distance. It was a stunning view. 

Rio walked into his kitchen area. Beth sat on the stool while Rio made himself a drink.

_What would you like mama?_

_Just ice water please._

_Elizabeth, the woman you saw in the bar is my cousin's wife. He was at the bar that night too. We were doing business. I work for an operation much bigger than you know, there is other family involved. The day you saw her at the dealership she was doing a job. A distraction, just in case we were being watched._

Beth looked at Rio. Every insecurity inside her was spilling out. Maybe it was because of her baby hormones. She was always super emotional with each of her pregnancies. Clearly she has not thought any of this through. 

Beth blurt it out. 

_You can have any woman you want._

Rio took her hand again.

 _Come with me._

He took her into his bedroom and walked over to his dresser. He pulled out a small velvet bag.

Inside it was her pearls she had left on the door that night. 

_I don’t want just any woman Elizabeth. I only want you._

Beth locked eyes with him. Rio was searching for something back. 

_You kept my pearls._

_Yup._

_Hold on._

Beth came back to the room with her purse. She reached in and pulled out an envelope with her name **Elizabeth** on it. Inside it was the note he had written to her ‘For the boss bitch’. 

_I have carried this with me since the day I got it from you. No one calls me Elizabeth but you. I don’t ever want anyone to call me Elizabeth but you. Just you._

Rio pulled Beth to him. 

_I told you ma, you are my girl._


End file.
